


He's Dreaming

by hyunjinist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fate hates Hyunjin, Felix is the stars and more, Hyunjin's unlucky, M/M, a weird AU where fate apparently only allowed them to meet in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinist/pseuds/hyunjinist
Summary: Hyunjin’s eyes slowly started to close—he was about to wake up. He didn’t want to; he didn’t want to leave Felix, leave hissoulmate, but dreams always had an ending to them, no matter how unclear and blurry they are.“Good morning, Hyunjin,” Felix whispered as he caressed Hyunjin’s face. “We’ll meet again.”





	He's Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by EXO's She's Dreaming as well as The Cure's Lovesong. So go ahead and listen to either or both songs to get the right feeling? :')
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Hyunjin never believed in soulmates. Ever since he was young, he never believed that such a thing existed. 

As he grew, he watched people come and go. He watched some of his friends’ parents grow apart. He watched some ending up getting a divorce. He watched their children break.

If soulmates really did exist, why’d they get a divorce? Aren’t soulmates supposed to be a forever kind of thing?

Hyunjin never believed in soulmates, but upon meeting Felix, he decided that he had been foolish all along.

No, he had never actually met Felix. They had never seen each other physically before. The only time they had ever met were in their dreams, and it happened quite often.

Hyunjin thought, if they shared the same dream almost every night, didn’t that signify something? From that point on, Hyunjin’s view on soulmates changed. They exist—and Felix was his soulmate.

Their first shared dream was when Hyunjin turned seventeen. He felt very much awake during his dream, _their_ dream—and the other person in his dream felt very much _real_ , too. 

At first, Hyunjin was baffled. Why was he dreaming of a person he had never seen before? What was the meaning of all of this? 

In that dream, Felix was sitting under a tree, his eyes focused onto the flowing of the small river in front of him. With soundless steps, Hyunjin approached him. 

As Felix wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, he screamed in surprise once Hyunjin tapped him by his shoulder. If he had sat slightly closer to the river, he probably would’ve fallen in.

“Who are you?” Felix asked immediately. “Why are you here? In my dream? I mean, we’ve never met each other?”

“Slow down,” Hyunjin sighed. “I don’t know either.”

“What’s your name?” Felix asked. Felix wasn’t really sure why he was interested in the stranger. He asked anyway.

“Hwang Hyunjin, and you?”

“Lee Felix, the person who will keep you company in your dreams, starting from today,” Felix replied with a bit of a smile.

“You can’t tell what’ll happen next, though? How are you so sure?” Hyunjin asked back.

“I don’t know,” Felix shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

Hyunjin may have doubted Felix then, but the next night, he was questioning that maybe his words _had_ been true.

They started meeting each other in their dreams often. It wasn’t always calming and peaceful dreams. Sometimes, it’d be nightmares. Felix would call Hyunjin the _angel from his nightmare_ , to which Hyunjin would simply shrug his shoulders.

It wasn’t always happy. Sometimes, Felix would run to Hyunjin, asking to be engulfed in his arms, and Hyunjin wouldn’t mind his shirt getting soaked in his soulmate’s tears. Felix once told him that his arms comforted him, that his mere existence was a relief in his part, and it would be a lie if Hyunjin said he didn’t feel anything from that one comment.

Felix had told him he liked his scent, too. Just like his arms and his existence, it was comforting. Once, Felix wouldn’t calm down, and Hyunjin was slightly panicking. With a deep breath, Hyunjin quietly sang him a song. Slowly, Felix’s breathing wasn’t ragged anymore.

“You… sound nice,” Felix complimented softly. “Thank you.”

And Hyunjin stayed quiet. He continued to hold Felix in his arms, caress the soft strands of his hair, sing him softly to sleep—until both of them woke up again. 

At the end of every morning, of every night, of every dream—Hyunjin always had to face the bittersweet reality. He’d never be able to meet his soulmate, never be able to meet Felix—never be able to actually tell him _he loves him_ in real life. 

Maybe fate hated him. Nevertheless, he made sure every dream counted.

Their dreams didn’t happen everyday, and sometimes Hyunjin would be disappointed. There were times where Hyunjin wanted to dream of Felix but didn’t, and he thought that maybe Felix was tired, that he didn’t have enough energy to dream. Did that even make sense? 

When they do meet in their dreams, though, is admittedly the happiest moments of Hyunjin’s life. Felix would tease him nearly every single time; he’d lightly comment on how Hyunjin looked at him as if he had stolen all of the night sky’s stars, as if his whole world was centered around Felix. To Felix, he was lightly joking. To Hyunjin, he was absolutely right.

“You look starstruck,” Felix said once, his blinding smile adorning his beautiful face. “You’re so in love with me.”

“And you know it,” Hyunjin replied with a small smile of his own. “I love you.”

Felix would laugh, tell him to stop being like that, tell him to stop being _weird_ , but the faint blush on his cheeks would say otherwise. “Shut up, Hwang.”

Other times, Felix would yearn for skinship. He’d ask Hyunjin if they could lay on the cold night grass together with their arms tangled, and how could Hyunjin ever say no to Felix?

With Hyunjin’s hand serving as Felix’s pillow and Felix’s own arms around Hyunjin’s stomach, Felix asked Hyunjin to sing for him once more—to sing the song Hyunjin had sang the first time Felix cried in his arms.

“Do you like it _that_ much?” Hyunjin asked.

“Maybe,” Felix answered. “Or maybe I just like your voice.”

Most of their dreams were, well, dream-like. Hyunjin always felt like he was on the edge of the world, about to jump from a cliff and land on a fluffy cloud, with Felix waiting for him on the other side of the world. It’s a weird analogy, just like how Felix thought of Hyunjin. Hyunjin was _weird_ , but he wouldn’t have loved him any other way.

Their dreams were like a getaway from reality. However, on one cloudy, Sunday night, both are hit with a bittersweet truth.

That night, they shared a dream. Felix sat down on the cold grass with Hyunjin’s head on his lap and his own small fingers combing through Hyunjin’s messy black locks. They were quiet for a while, enjoying the sound of the breeze, until Felix spoke up.

“Hyunjin… would it be okay if I had a boyfriend?”

For a second, Hyunjin’s whole world crumbled. His whole idea of a future together with Felix finally burned into ashes as Felix reminded him that they were _impossible_ , that it was impossible to be together. 

Hyunjin stayed quiet. Felix could tell he didn’t want this topic to be brought up. With an uneasy heart, Felix told him, “It’s okay if you don’t let me, i’m okay with just… this.”

And Hyunjin is _pained_. Pained that Felix would allow himself to be chained down by Hyunjin’s own selfishness, pained that Felix would go through _so much_ just to have _this_ —whatever it was that they had. 

With his heavy heart breaking as the milliseconds went by, Hyunjin spoke up. “It’s okay! I’m… okay. You can have one, you shouldn’t let me… limit you.”

Hyunjin stuttered, and Felix knew something was wrong. However, he didn’t really dwell on it further. Felix knew the fact that they could never meet in real life was a suffocating thing to swallow for both of them, and bringing it up now would just break everything they had done to have such a relationship as what they had now—whatever it was.

“Oh, and… happy eighteenth birthday, Hyunjin,” Felix softly said, his freckles being illuminated by the moonlight. “I love you.”

Then, Felix started singing the song Hyunjin would sing every time Felix requested him to— _their_ song. All this time, Hyunjin had been the only one singing, even with the little singing skills he claimed to have. This was a first.

“ _Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again_ ,” Felix started to sing, and Hyunjin’s heart started to flutter. “ _Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again_.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes slowly started to close—he was about to wake up. He didn’t want to; he didn’t want to leave Felix, leave his _soulmate_ , but dreams always had an ending to them, no matter how unclear and blurry they are. 

“Good morning, Hyunjin,” Felix whispered as he caressed Hyunjin’s face. “We’ll meet again.”

But Felix _lied_. After that night, Hyunjin never got to see Felix again. Never in his dreams. His dreams felt so, so empty, ever since he stopped seeing Felix in them. It made Hyunjin frustrated.

Soulmates are a forever kind of thing, aren’t they? So where the hell did Felix go? Why’d he leave him? _Alone_? The only times Hyunjin ever wanted to be alone was when he was with Felix, and no one else.

He searched the internet up and got little to no results. It was truly frustrating him. It truly felt as if Felix lived at the edge of the world, where Hyunjin could never reach him.

As he threw his phone somewhere next to him an his bed, he sighed. Hyunjin never got to say a proper farewell. He never got to tell Felix he loved him for the last time.

Most importantly, Felix hadn’t finished singing the song yet. Oh, what and how much Hyunjin would pay just to hear him sing again, just to complete that song— _their_ song.

“ _However far away, I will always love you_ ,” Hyunjin softly started to sing. “ _However long I stay, I will always love you_.”

Hyunjin was never an emotional person, but his voice was shaking as he tried to finish the song, trying to imagine that it was _him_ , Felix, singing the song to him. 

With shaky, unstable breaths, he finished it.

“ _Whatever words I say, I will always love you_.”

And in five, ten years, maybe they had see each other once. Or maybe a few times. However, as Hyunjin had said once, fate probably hated him.

As far as he knew, fate didn’t allow him to ever meet Felix. But on a cold, snowing December day, he saw Lee Felix sitting in a cafe with a warm cup of coffee in his small hands. 

Hyunjin had wanted to approach him, but that was until he saw the shiny silver band on Felix’s finger.

Hyunjin was too late. Felix was _engaged_. 

In a matter of minutes, someone had taken the seat in front of Felix. That same someone had caused Hyunjin’s soulmate, Hyunjin’s _angel_ to smile at him. In a few years, this same person had taken everything away from him.

And Hyunjin really couldn’t do anything. If only he had said “fuck fate, I’m going to come and see you,” then he wouldn’t have been like this. He would’ve been the one to make Felix smile, been the one to make all the stars jealous of the angel he’d make smile in front of him.

Hyunjin smiled softly. It wasn’t celebratory—it was rather a heartbreaking one. Hyunjin looked at the couple for a few more minutes, before deciding to take his heavy steps elsewhere.

 _Thank you for everything, and I hope he treats you well_ , Hyunjin silently thought. _But remember, Lee Felix, that I will always love you._

That night, Hyunjin learned how truly painful it was to see the love of your life with someone else, learned how much it hurt him to see such a thing—Hyunjin finally learned how to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA well that happened errr thank you for reading!!
> 
> scream at me on twitter @hyunllx


End file.
